1. Field of the Invention
This machine relates to leather processing machines and in particular a machine that can split leather from 8" to 15" in width and up to 1/2 thick into sections up to 1/16" thick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have been reviewed prior to the filing of this application. In particular U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,005, 984,508, 1,375,469 and 4,194,376 were analyzed to examine the possible prior art.
It has formerly been the custom to split leather for belts, shoes, horse finishings and fashion wear by hand or with crude machines in which a fixed knife had leather pushed against it over a roller. Another roller kept the leather from wrinkling or buckling. These crude machines had few adjustments and were not calibrated in order to accommodate the thickness of the leather.